Liquid crystal display device has been widely disseminated in recent years, as a device for displaying image. Since the liquid crystal display device controls light based on retardation, so that retardation film has been used for high-quality image display. Optically-anisotropic layer composed of a polymer film showing birefringence is generally used as the retardation film. Liquid crystal material used for the optically-anisotropic layer is often a thermotropic liquid crystal, which destabilizes depending on ambient temperature, so that the thermal stability is improved by introducing a polymerizable group into a liquid crystal compound which configures the liquid crystal material and fixing the alignment of the liquid crystal compound by polymerization. For example, JP-A-2007-191442 describes a polymerizable liquid crystal composition which contains a polymerizable liquid crystal compound containing a biphenyl skeleton in the molecule thereof, and shows a smectic-A phase at room temperature.